


Nights Like These

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Nights like tonight, when the universe around them seemed quiet as if they were the only two left in existence. When all worries melted at a single touch.Except... not all worries melt away.





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr and now I'm posting it here in my hopes that I can increase the amount of Mattor/Motor fics (because there are truthfully not enough)

Matt would, admittedly, have to say that Emporer Lotor (and boy it was strange getting used to), was smooth. Not in the sort of way that Matt and Lance were flirts, no, Lotor had his own little way of flirting. He’d stand just a bit closer, he’d drop his guard just a little bit, he’d express interest in something other than the mission.

Yes, Matthew Holt had learned a great many things about him. Especially during the nights when Lotor sat on Matt’s bed tracing all of the scars on his back, talking about all the things he found wonderful about the human. The way he was both a skilled fighter and incredibly intelligent.

The way that he would get excited about new alien planets and creatures. Technologies beyond his wildest imagination baffled him and how he’d refuse explanations because he had this determination to solve the complexities himself. 

It was every little thing about Matt that Lotor noticed that he’d recite during night time. Nights like tonight, when the universe around them seemed quiet as if they were the only two left in existence. When all worries melted at a single touch. 

“Lotor…” Matt leaned backward, his head resting on the cushion of the alien mattress. “Yes, love?” The alien responded, continuing to manage weaving his fingers through Matt’s hair despite the change in posture. “Are you doing alright?”

He paused the methodic movements, “As long as we’re together, I’m always doing fine.” Matt sighed, bringing his head upwards again and looking away from his lover in a different way than usual. “I don’t mean- this-” Matt’s words were jumbled as if unsure of how to continue.

So he didn’t, not at least until both sides of his bangs were pinned back in near perfect braids. No, the human climbed up on the bed, cupping purple cheeks in his hands. “I don’t want sweet words… You just became the Emporer of a race that is wildly hated and you’re tasking yourself with restoring the Galran honor…”

Lotor’s hands covered Matt’s. “I understand your concern, but it is a choice I am making because I am not who my father was. I want to strive to recover our reputation and create a new age of peace and prosperity. It may be a big task, but I’ll have you and Voltron at my side through it. There is no need to worry yourself.”

Matt leaned to press his forehead against Lotor’s. “It’s my job to worry about you.” Lotor chuckled, “Where did you get that idea?” as he pulled the brunette into his grasp, allowing Matt’s head to fall near his shoulder. “I’m your boyfriend, therefore, it became my duty to worry about you.”

“Then I will do the same for you. Are you feeling… well?” Lotor didn’t exactly know kind words, he’d never heard them, so while he understood when Matt spoke to him, he couldn’t speak the words himself without trouble. So, when he did, often a word with good connotation would be replaced with another with good connotations, even if the words meant nothing alike. 

“I mean, I’d always been so focused on finding my dad and Shiro that I hadn’t thought much about Earth. I miss my mom… my dog… The more I think about her I begin to worry because if a giant robot formed of robot cats is possible than anything may as well be. My mind tends to wander to each of the bad scenarios.”

A single tear fell, the Galran could feel the cold drop hit his chest. “If anything is possible then that means there are infinite positive outcomes as well. Perhaps your father returns to your Earth and manages to set up a way to communicate all the way from there. Or perhaps we banish all evil and you can return home soon to greet her… there are a very many others too.”

“You said infinite…” Matt whined. “Oh, come now they mean the same thing.” Lotor joked. “No, infinite means endless, very many just means that there’s a lot. Which is it, my liege.” It was only when Matt was in a joking but good mood he called Lotor my liege.

That’s how Lotor knew that he’d succeeded in comforting the rebel. “Most definitely infinite, royal consort Matthew Holt.” Matt looked up at Lotor’s face for a few seconds. Of course, it was followed by the Holt groaning and moving to hide his face in the alien’s neck before separating a section of long white locks to hide his embarrassment in.

Lotor simply chuckled, thankful for the nights like this that he could relish in having found the human rebel as a lover. Finding every little thing he did charming, even if it was trying to hide in his hair because the Emporer knew just how to fluster and embarrass his boyfriend. Yeah, that’s what he loved most about nights like these.


End file.
